<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laser Tag by readinggirl1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656648">Laser Tag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989'>readinggirl1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Murdoc have a date. Guess who shows up to ruin it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laser Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Laser Tag</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>* MacGyver's House</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mac was reading on the couch when a pair of hands suddenly appeared over his eyes, “Guess who?” whispered teasingly into his ear. Dropping his book in surprise, Mac whipped his head around and grinned, “Murdoc, you're early! I wasn't expecting you until tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc stood from his crouch behind the couch arm. Leaning over and dropping a tender kiss on Mac's lips, “I finished the job early. This guy really -”</p><p> </p><p>“Ack! No details Dennis! I don't want to have to arrest you.” Mac interrupted. “That would ruin your surprise.” Mac finished with a peck to Murdoc's pout.</p><p> </p><p>A pout that quickly morphed to excitement, “A surprise! For me, Angus?” Murdoc stood, pulling Mac to his feet. Dropping his arms around Mac's neck, Murdoc almost vibrating in anticipation, “What'd you get me?”</p><p> </p><p>Mac adjusted to the change quickly, grabbing Murdoc's hips and pulling him in close, “I made you a laser tag set. So you can try to beat me, non-fatally of course, since killing me is off the table.”</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc pulled back a bit and stared at Mac in wonder, “I love you Angus!” he whispered desperately before lunging forward and plundering Mac's mouth with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Finally pulling back from lack of oxygen, Mac answered, panting, “I love you too.” Mac leaned forward and gave Murdoc another kiss, slow and sweet this time. “Let's play laser tag.” Mac said with a grin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>*Phoenix Foundation – the Basement, Somewhere in Los Angeles</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jane, the lab tech currently assigned surveillance duty, was just finishing the satellite sweep of the lead team's homes. Ending with MacGyver, the one most likely to be doing something interesting, was the only perk of this punishment duty.</p><p> </p><p>So when Jane saw a man with a gun creeping around outside MacGyver's house, she called a Red Alert.</p><p> </p><p>The chance of actually finding actionable intel from these sweeps was so low that Jane was sure this would score her a promotion!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>* MacGyver's House</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Matty marched into the house after the response team called the all clear and reported having two men in custody.</p><p> </p><p>Walking in, she found Mac and Murdoc on their knees with strange contraptions on their chests. A member of the tac team handed over their 'weapons,' laser pointers somehow wired into 'guns.'</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly is going on here Mac?” Matty demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Mac looked at her sheepishly, “Laser tag?” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I got a Red Alert that you were under attack so I assemble the response team and race down here, wondering if I'm going to have to explain your kidnapping and/or death to your team. Only to find that you're playing homemade laser tag. With <em>Murdoc</em>?!” exclaimed Matty. “What is he even doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc grinned madly, “You interrupted our date.” After a pause he continued, “We're lovers of course, making the beast with two backs, in love.”</p><p> </p><p>Wincing, Mac nodded, “He's my boyfriend. He's -”</p><p> </p><p>“He's a wanted assassin!” interrupted Matty.</p><p> </p><p>Mac frowned, “We don't talk about work. And he promised not to kill me, or anyone else on the team.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's true, you're all safe from me. Angus is too much fun to kill!” added Murdoc. “Besides, I've quit killing 'innocents,' strictly bad guys from now on.” Murdoc looked at Mac adoringly, “I was waiting for your birthday to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Love pouring from his eyes, Mac smiled dopily, “Really? Babe, I'm so proud of you!”</p><p> </p><p>Matty facepalmed and gestured to the response team, “We're going to debrief and if I'm satisfied we can maybe talk about a deal. But Mac, you're going to be the one explaining this to Jack.” She turned and left, leaving the tac team to follow with the 'prisoners.'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>One Week Later...</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>*Phoenix Foundation – Briefing Room, Somewhere in Los Angeles</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mac looked around at the confused faces of his team, his friends. “Well,” he asked, “any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack exploded out of his seat, “Yeah I've got one! Are you out of your mind? You've been dating <em>Murdoc</em>?! Secretly, without telling us? <em>Murdoc</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Jack, that's what secretly means. I couldn't tell you, I knew you'd react like this.” Mac said exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Bozer raised his hand, “Are you telling me you made laser tag without me?! I love laser tag! What are you doing playing with <em>Murdoc</em> and not me, your very best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Mac already explained all this. And while he shouldn't have kept it a secret,” Riley paused to give Mac a <em>look</em>, “what matters is that Mac is happy. And that Murdoc promised not to kill us.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack looked at Mac's pleading face and sighed, “Fine! But I'm keeping an eye on him. If he does anything murdery, I'm shooting him. Okay? Okay.” Throwing himself back in his chair as he finished.</p><p> </p><p>“But -” Bozer started, stopping immediately when Riley threw a <em>look</em> at him, “Yes, yes, Mac's happiness is important. We're going to have a few ground rules though. One, don't leave me alone with him. Ever. Two, I don't want to hear any of your bedroom shenanigans. That's creepy. Three, we're having team laser tag games at least once a month. Four -”</p><p> </p><p>Mac smiled and pulled Bozer into a quick hug, “Got it! We'll play laser tag.” Moving back, Mac looked at everyone appreciatively, “It means so much to me that you're accepting Murdoc.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just don't keep the next one a secret, alright?” Jack responded.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning like a lovesick fool, Mac replied over his shoulder, “That won't be a problem. I think he's the one.” as he walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>The team's mouths dropped in surprise.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>The End.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>